


What happened doesn’t change anything

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst!Lewis Nixon, Cheating, Drunkenness, F/M, Forgiveness, Hangover, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Minor Nix/OC, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: "What happened doesn’t change anything" prompt by liebgotitty(old fic, not betad, probably a bit ooc)





	What happened doesn’t change anything

It wasn’t the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last time so soon that Nix did it: get out to drink and drank so much that he would get so so wasted that he wouldn’t even get home before the sun rise. Maybe because he didn’t have forces to walk home or even remember where home was.

So Dick waited on their porche. A bit more anxious than usual, though. He had passed through this situation more than once and he was even get used to it, really. He wanted to help Nix to get out from it, but Nix needed to accept before, that he was sick and needed help. The redhead didn’t want to not even have the possibility to take care of Nix in the aftermath of his walks. But this morning, Nix didn’t get at home in the morning.

Dick was getting too anxious to his normal state when a shadow popped up on their gates. The redhead quickly stood up to see if it was who he was praying to be and then, as the shadow worked its way to inside, he catched Nix’s figure coming home. His eyes were dropped to the ground, his body moved slowly through the floor and then Dick ran down to him, to see what had happened with him.

“Lew?” Dick asked, holding Nix’s arms to stop and hold him on the stop, his eyes trying to catch Nix’s ones attention, but Nix avoided the other one’s eyes as much as he could, mumbling things Dick could barely understand. “Lew?” Dick asked again.

Nix moved his eyes up but just to state:

“Let me alone…” He murmured, getting his arms with difficult from Dick able and strong hands. Dick for a second just watched Nix moving away from him but soon enough, he moved closer Nix again and asked once more.

“Lew? Please, talk to me.” He asked, his hand rested on Nix’s chest what made Nix raised his eyes to Dick, his lips mumbled like he was trying to say something, his eyes were wet but he fought against the tears.

“G-go…go back to Lancaster, Dick.” Nix barked, then trembling, Nix started crying, without a sound, his face trembling with his body. “Go back to your sweet life. Don’t-don’t look back. I don’t deserve you. I hate y-y-y…” Nix couldn’t continue, it was too much of a lie to say, even more for a wonderful human being as Dick was, the best one, his favourite, his whole world. “Please, stop trying…you deserve better, Dick.” He swallowed a hiccup and then start walking again just to be hold for Dick some paces after and he start falling apart physically now.

“I won’t go anywhere.” the redhead said, not exactly meaning it when he said the words, but meaning in its whole sense. He wouldn’t go anyhwere, he wouldn’t and Nix knew it, that’s why he started fighting against his own emotions and feelings, in the first place, saying things he didn’t mean and he would regret after, even though he would achieve his goal. Dick could be honest mostly, but he was polite as well and sensitive. Nix knew that Dick said that because he should but knew as well as that he meant it, his heart meant it. Even though he would be in distress and didn’t know what to say to you.

“Please…Shit, please, I am begging, your idiot.” Nix muttered, but still holding his arms around Dick’s body and his head against Dick’s shoulder. “I drank a lot, I kissed people, I flirt with them and I almost go to bed with a striper…Fuck, such a garbage. I don’t deserve you. I-I-I…please, for all the love in the world, leave me.” Nix cried and said anything he could and he remembered from last night to make Dick change his mind, to make him move out, to make him go the fuck away from that piece of trouble and garbage he was, but Dick was tough, he knew.

“What happened doesn’t change anything.” Dick whispered, holding Nix’s nape and waist, closing his eyes as if he couldn’t feel less or get the pain out with this montion. “Lew.” He called. “Lew!” he called again. “Lew, look at me.” So Nix did, he couldn’t be childish forever, Dick probably would be patient forever. “I love you. Your mistakes hurt you…and that’s what hurts me, not your mistakes.” Nix blinked, what the fuck was this man? The fucking virgin Marie? What had he made to deserve such an angel? That was a hard question.

“I need to get better, Dick, but I don’t know if I will ever get really well.” He said, taking his eyes off Dick’s vision. “I don’t want to make you wait that much to feel peace. Remember the war? You wanted peace. I can’t give you peace now.” He said almost comically and Dick gave him a sad smile as he brought Nix’s eyes to him as he pulled Nix face to him by his chin.

“Don’t you remember I was willing to go to the pacific too?” What made Nix chuckled a bit bitter. “I was going with you, so it was ok. You are here, I am willing to fight this war too.” Then he kissed Nix who kissed him back as if he had never kissed the redhead before. He probably wouldn’t get the heaven after death, but it probably was better.


End file.
